1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power adapter, and more particularly, to an automatically adjustable power adapter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, the portable electronic device can directly charge the inner battery in place of exchanging the battery for extension of the usage time. Generally, a battery charger includes a voltage transformer component and two connectors. The connectors are the USB connector and the conventional multi-sheet connector, and the voltage transformer component is connected between the connectors. The USB connector is disposed on a casing of the battery charger as a sunken structure. The conventional multi-sheet connector is rotatably disposed inside the casing, and can be moved out of the casing to insert into the socket for charging or be moved into the casing for collection. However, the multi-sheet connector of the conventional battery charger is rotated manually according to user's demand, so that modes of the conventional battery charger may be difficultly switched due to insufficient force or damage of rotary mechanism. Thus, design of a power adapter capable of conveniently controlling the rotary angle of the multi-sheet connector is an important issue in the related mechanical industry.